Written In The Stars
by japnken
Summary: Akko and Diana have saved the world from the missiles. Akko decides to end her relationship with Diana. (by averyjt2, from AO3, uploaded here with permission.)


Akko Kagari had done something she's always wanted to do. Ha. Take that, bullies who'd make fun of her in kindergarten! Bet they're probably in some lousy math class right now. Akko had proven them wrong, and she knew everyone who owned a phone was watching the live stream right now.

She didn't exactly know how they were being recorded and streamed live to the World Wide Web, but somehow it is was possible, though there were no cameras in sight.

Anyways. Back to what was important.

Akko had saved the world.

She finally did it. When she was 7, she'd sit in on her window seat, when her parents thought she was sleep, and just… dream.

That's what she did best, anyways.

She dreamed.

She'd yearn for her time. Her chance, her day to shine! She'd peer up at the stars… and wish. She'd wish for that day to finally come. Little Akko would thank each star, because she knew one day she'd be able to get close and thank them for sticking with her.

The stars were always Akko's friend. Whenever she was feeling sad, she'd avert her sorrowful gaze up to the endless sky,

and the stars would light up her vision. She couldn't thank them enough. The stars really were her friend. Akko was more grateful than you could ever imagine. She began to feel tears stinging, threatening to spill at the back of her eyes.

Akko had saved the world. Her planet, her home.

Akko wanted to hold each star, and thank each and every one of them from the deepest depths of her big heart. She really loved the way of the world.

So there she stood, on top of the legendary Shooting Star, also known as Chariots infamous broom. She couldn't remember, and no other memories really mattered right now. But somehow, she and Diana got a hold of it, and suddenly, they were in space as the world literally smiled back to them.

As Akko cradled the shiny rod close the her heart with her right arm, she extended her left hand out to the stars. So much hope was in her heart right now, and she felt she could do anything she desired…

The tears began to spill, and she hiccuped as she used all of her strength to reach out as far as she possibly could to thank her friends,

She wanted to feel the stars in her fingertips, and wish them all a meaningful life. She felt as though back when she was only 7, that she and the stars had made an everlasting promise. To always cherish each other, and do their very best to brighten someone's day.

So, that's what they did. Akko and the stars had the same effect on people. You wouldn't be able to imagine those of which how many had a crush on Akko.

And for the stars, they gave those, who believed, hope. Looking at them could give them a feeling of happiness, because the stars would always be there.

That made Akko ponder on how much she and the stars actually had in common. She chortled at the thought of somehow being related to the stars. That'd be something. Her extended hand gracefully retracted back down to her sides.

So there she was, little, silly Akko. Closer to the stars than ever. Closer to her own kind, right up in space.

She could finally be like Chariot. The little Chariot who started this whole adventure. Akko had one goal, and she knew that, if she believed in herself, every step up the way, then her dreams could come true. Chariot told her so, in her dreams.

Akko believed that deep down, if she believed with all of her heart, that one day… she'd find her purpose. When she got back down the Earth, she swore she'd thank her professor Chariot for everything. For believing in her when no one else would.

In her dreams, Chariot once told her that no matter how irregular a wish, all are essential. Akko said that sentence in her prayers every day.

Oh… yeah. There was still Diana.

Akko was thrilled to have saved her planet. She finally did it. She finally will be recognized for something, other than that lousy snob who wants to be a witch. She was now a hero. And that sentence right there made her body quiver with eternal joy, and happiness. Another tear fell.

But there was still unfinished business. There was still something standing in her way. She felt like Diana has used her. Maybe she is suddenly nice to her because she saved the entire population? Akko wasn't sure. All she knew was that now was the perfect time to do what she wanted. She'd be the happiest person in the world if she could accomplish everything she's ever wanted in life, right here, right now.

Suddenly, Akko felt a cold hand grab for hers. She looked over and realized that Diana, her public tormenter, bully and rival had, indeed grabbed to hold her hand.

Akko couldn't quite believe her eyes. She didn't want Diana. Not one, tiny bit. She felt absolutely nothing for her, and really wished she'd just drop out of Luna Nova already. She felt a feeling of disgust rise in her stomach when Diana met her gaze.

" Diana… what are you ...doing?"

" I wanted to congratulate you, on saving the world." The British witch mused, her voice barely under a whisper.

The two girls stood together in space atop the Shooting Star, one sidedly holding hands.

It was time for Akko to decide what she wanted to do with her power. Should she play with Diana, or end it all here? She pondered thoughtfully as Diana watched her with a dreamy gaze.

Akko really hated Diana and decided she'd just end it all here.

She was sharp, but careful with her movements atop the very narrow, thin surface of the Shooting Star when she somehow, swiftly was now merely inches away from the startled blonde.

" I don't want you, or your stupid games, Diana." Akko bruded, mildly confusing the green-haired witch before her.

"...A-Akko?"

Akko suddenly had clutched a tight handful, of Diana's luscious, green and platinum locks in her fingers.

Her hair had a weird texture to it, probably due to all the hair grease and what-not. Akko then yanked very harshly on her grip of hair.

The blonde shrieked, and it was very satisfying to Akko. It was a nice change of pace seeing Diana so vulnerable against little old Akko. It filled an empty void inside her with satisfaction.

The Japanese witch then pulled with every last bit of her strength, then pushed forward and launched helpless Diana, tumbling over the edge of the broom with a loud, " PLEASE!" . She felt Diana's hair slip out of her grip, as she tumbled over the edge, and got one last glance of Diana's pleading, scared blue eyes, mouth agape.

Akko stood over the edge of the broom, watching as Diana would flip, tumble and turn down the vast, endless sky in space. Akko couldn't have been any more successful today. Watching Diana slowly disappear from her life was more than she could have ever dreamed.

Once Diana had disappeared from as far as the eye could see, Akko returned her gaze back up to the stars. Confiding in them, she shivers as the crisp air of the galaxy blew against her exposed legs. The eerie silence, with no other sounds but the wonders of space filled her ears as she silently basked in the glory of everything the world had to offer. Akko couldn't fathom the wide grin on her face.

Akko had saved the world. Just like she knew one day she would.


End file.
